A wireless communication network in a millimeter-wave band may provide high-speed data access for users of wireless communication devices.
A wireless communication station may communicate a grant frame, which may include fields and subfields configured for time allocation purposes. For example, the grant frame may be configured according to IEEE 802.11ad-2012 (“IEEE P802.11ad-2012, IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange Between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications—Amendment 3: Enhancements for Very High Throughput in the 60 GHz Band”, 28 Dec., 2012).
However, the current definition of fields and subfields of the grant frame according to IEEE 802.11ad-2012 may not be applicable, efficient and/or sufficient, e.g., at least in some scenarios and/or use cases.